


Typhoon

by barghest



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Family History, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barghest/pseuds/barghest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings, brothers, family. <br/>No matter the age, the Wei brothers will always be close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typhoon

**Author's Note:**

> this is not very long and was written as a warm up for writing my longer shite on here  
> its not very good im gomen.......  
> (its just a collection of short stuff, mainly about basketball :V)

When they are five, Cheung finds a half deflated basketball in the gutter in the street outside of the Wei family apartment. Hu immediately elbows him out of the way, claiming to have spotted it first, and they tussle for a bit before Jin's small hands worm their way in between them to tear the ball away. He sprints off down the road, clutching it in his arms, weaving in between the vehicles and pedestrians as the other two pelt after him, yelling. Cheung's legs are longer and Hu's heart is bigger at that age - they are several minutes older, after all - and Jin has to weave through the loom of citizens in his attempts to evade capture.

Eventually, he is unsuccessful and rolls across in the dust as Hu and Cheung's fist beat into his sides, fingers pulling at his arms to try and pull the ball free. It skitters out of their grip, rolling into the nearest gutter and deflating completely with a quiet sigh. The noise freezes the Wei's scuffle and they stare for a few moments at the flattened piece of rubber. An elderly stranger spies the dismay in their faces and kindly buys them another - a shiny, new basketball, solid and cheap and hard. A rock that floats and kicks up dust and bounces hard enough to accidentally smacks Cheung upside of the face when he throws it none to gently onto the ground.

Not so privately, Jin finds it hilarious.

\--

Hu manages his first slam dunk when they are ten, bare feet slapping the earth as he lands back on the make shift basketball court. He turns a cartwheel away across the hard ground - left leg not quite straight up in the air - as Jin intercepts the basketball as it bounces away and passes it to Cheung. They grip each other's hands briefly in congratulations, before fanning out to continue playing.

The court is covered and surrounded in a scattering of local children, sprawling across several different ages - the youngest grips her older brother's hand tightly to keep her stood upright, big eyes watering slightly in excitement, and the oldest occasionally scratches at the dark stubble clawing at his throat - watching the game. The other players mill around, fingers snatching the Wei children's clothing and grabbing for each other's belts, but Cheung is faster, hopping over stuck out legs and scuffed knees to shoot. Three different languages and several different octaves of voices curse and holler and encourage as Jin dances under an outstretched arm to collect the ball.

From opposite ends of the court, they seem to move like one being - eels through the kelp forest of their opponents, a shoal of fish, a shark that stretches out and curls around the players unfortunate enough to get in their way. They don't snap at the heels of the other children, instead they dodge and weave and the ball twirls between their hands. They are a team. No other child stands a chance against the identical - their only differences being the cuts on Jin's left knee and the numbers sloppily painted onto their vest - whirlwind on the basketball court, and Cheung's hands hanging from the hoop and he pummels the ball through solidifies this.

\--

A fist slams into Jin's ribcage, bruising the skin and the muscles stretching underneath, when they are fourteen. He drops the ball in his hands and retaliates with his right foot, hooking around his attacker's ankle and snapping it forward. Over the stranger's left shoulder, Cheung's elbow emerges like a missile and buries itself into his neck, jerking the man's head to one side. Jin drops back to pick the ball up again, whilst Hu rams his knee into the man's midriff, causing him to crumple to the floor. The would-be attacker coughs and twitches in a pile at the triplets' feet.

Cheung turns to the street vendor who has been watching them silently, mouth slightly ajar, and buys the three of them dumplings.

\--

The inside of the Hong Kong base for the Jaeger project is rusty and dark and this weird kind of green-blue-dead-steel-silver in colour, all sea battered and aged. Setting a dusty basketball down on one of the beds, Hu kicks at the floor a little when they are shown to their room - they are offered to have seperate rooms but they argue, quietly and in unison in rapid Mandarin, that they are just fine in one - and frowns at the run of dirt in the cracks where the metal and concrete meet. His brothers lay a hand on each of his shoulders and they stare into each other's eyes for a while, before swivelling to inform Marshall Pentecost that this room will do.

Stacker's eyes narrow a little, but he consents.

They visit the Typhoon the first night they are there, watching the technicians buff out the outer plating and fiddle with the wiring. Up, up in the air, a technician pulls down her visor and sets abot repainting the logo on Typhoon's broad chest, delicately reapplying the colour and maintaining the crisp lines. Hu seats himself on the Typhoon's left foot moodily, resting his hands on his scuffed knees. Cheung and Jin lean against the base, surveying the work on their Jaeger - and the neighbouring ones too. None of them move for the rest of the night, not saying a word.

The works finish and swarm back down the Typhoon's surface, filing out of the Shatterdome and away back to their own rooms. Straightening up, Jin eases himself off of the Typhoon's foot and gestures down to the concrete floor between the spread of its mighty feet. Cheung and Hu's eyes follow his fingers, then they nod collectively, piling onto the hard floor and resting back against the cool metal. It doesn't feel right to leave the Typhoon alone for its first night away from home. Settling down, the triplets bunch together tightly, their limbs folding over each other - they have always shared each other's space, so this doesn't matter much now - in a bid to stay warm. Jin's eyes droop first, his head rolling onto one of his brother's shoulders and his knee bunching up to dig into their side. Hu is next, hand loosing its grip on another brother's vest top.

Cheung is the last to fall asleep, seconds after the other two, with his arms wrapped around their shoulders.


End file.
